Caster (Fate/Reverse: Shadows
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= エドワード・ケリー |alignment= Neutral |phantasm= B |strength= D |endurance= D |agility= C |mana= A |luck= B |cskill1= Territory Creation |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Item Construction |cskill2value= A |skill1= Celestial Speech |skill1value= A |skill2= High-Speed Incantation |skill2value= B |skill3= Magecraft |skill3value= C |np1= Angelus Aurum |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A |np2= Book of Dunstan |np2target= Anti-Unit |np2rank= B}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = August 1|height = 5'7"|weight = 145 lbs|birthp = Worcester, England|hairc = Blonde|eyec = Lime blue|armament = Tome|likes = Angels|dislikes = Killjoys|talent = Alchemy and communicating with divine beings|enemy = Unknown|imagecol = White}}Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā) is a Caster-class Servant who appears in the Shadows & Lightning story of ''Fate/Reverse''. He eventually becomes a playable Servant of the Protagonist. Profile Identity Caster's True Name is Edward Kelly (エドワード・ケリー, Edowādo Kerī), also known as Edward Talbot (エドワード・タルボット, Edowādo Tarubotto), a 16th Century English Renaissance alchemist known to have claimed to be able to summon and communicate with spirits and angels. Also, like all known alchemists, he was said to be able to turn base metals into gold and has also been believed to have possessed the Philosopher's Stone at some point during his life. Caster was also an accomplice of Sir John Dee and the two took part in many magic investigations together. However, after Caster's passing, stories circulated about his life where was considered a flamboyant alchemist who self-proclaimed himself to have incredible alchemy skills and can communicate with divine beings, thus leading him to be known as the Charlatan Alchemist (偽君子錬金術師, Gikunshi Renkinjutsu-shi). Even now, historians today tend to view Caster with much notoriety. Appearance Caster has the face of a young man entering his early twenties with short blonde hair and lime blue eyes. He wears what looks like professional academic attire with a robe that is similar to an archdeacon's than a typical scholar's. Upon seeing Caster's face for the first time, the Protagonist can't help but feel that it looks similar to someone else but cannot recall if s/he ever greeted him. Personality Caster has a habit of speaking in an eccentric manner. He usually comes off as a jolly, naive person blissfully unaware that his surroundings in DEAD FUYUKI are that of death and despair towards other people. However, Caster's overly carefree and cheerful disposition does not rival his intelligence and knowledge of alchemy, astrology and (more importantly) divine beings, as one would find out that he is quite well-versed those areas when he is speaking about them. Role Caster is first mentioned by the Rider Servant Robert E. Lee as one of three Servants who may possess knowledge on how to defeat the Dead Apostle Raimundus. Before the Protagonist's arrival, Caster has been working alongside Rashid ad-Din Sinan on finding out ways of killing the leader of the Dead Apostles in DEAD FUYUKI while continuing to make his Noble Phantasm, Angelus Aurum, fully complete. Abilities Caster is a skilled alchemist as much as he is skilled in magecraft, he is capable of being able to defend himself in a fight though he does have his limits against very powerful enemies. As a Caster, he has the Class Skills of Territory Creation and Item Construction. Caster's highest ranked Personal Skill is Celestial Speech which enables him to speak a divine language, called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enochian Enochian], that can be used to call for the assistance of angel-like familiars in order to enhance his or any ally's stats or to attack an enemy. Caster also has High-Speed Incantation which enables him to use even stronger magic attacks in a short amount of time needed to cast them, and finally he has Magecraft which grants Caster the knowledge and the ability to use modern-day Thaumaturgy. Caster's Angelus Aurum, a gigantic animated gold statue of an angel, is a Noble Phantasm that requires materials and highly-advanced alchemy to activate. He also has the Book of Dunstan, which is a tome that can be used to amplify Caster's skills and power in alchemy.